User talk:TatharNuar
Templates sure, just tell me which ones you want to bring over here.EsIeX3 00:14, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Basically every template that's transcluded to Wikipedia's Template:Userbox. You can obtain that list at the bottom of the "view source" page. After that, just modify everything to fit the context of this wiki. Also, once everything's completed, they'll all need indefinite protection since they're high-risk templates. --TatharNuar 01:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Done. You'll find them where you'd expect them... IE Template:Userbox --EsIeX3 01:31, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::I forgot to mention that it needs the documentation of each of the templates. --TatharNuar 01:48, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Documentation is in for Userbox, but I think I have to do some CSS tricks to make it appear in a box like in wikipedia --EsIeX3 05:12, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I think one of those templates is meant to get it to show up in a box. Also, I'm in the process of categorizing the chat room pages. Mind helping me categorize stuff later? --TatharNuar 05:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::I've looked through the source of all the templates on wikipedia and they don't do that. It's probably in their CSS file instead, but it doesn't matter right now anyway. Look at it and tell me what you think. --EsIeX3 05:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Looks good, but The Lair should be in the category Category:Chat rooms with room owners instead. It should also be in a template to the effect of Category:Chat rooms beginning with The considering that it's an ever-growing room theme. Just remember to sort it as "Lair, The" in those categories, or it won't show up right. --TatharNuar 05:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Categories Starting a new heading since the templates thing is mostly finished now. The Category:Chat rooms with room owners category is only for chat rooms that actually have room owners. Unless Jim actually shows up in The Crunchy for his most active room, the room doesn't belong in the category. --TatharNuar 06:44, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Alright, fine. But we shouldn't have a Category:Games with chat rooms because the only games with chat rooms are all multiplayer. We should then put in a category like Category:Multiplayer Games ::Really? I thought for sure there were single-player games that had chat rooms. --TatharNuar 22:22, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::If you can find me an example then I'd be glad to leave it as it. --EsIeX3 22:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Unidentified Mod, I have to talk to you. :It's hard to know how to reach you if you don't sign talk pages. Please do that. --TatharNuar 02:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Guess who Tathar! Its Reap :Use your signature, please. --TatharNuar 04:51, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Okay silly. Can we talk now? Reaping101 05:20, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Go for it. --TatharNuar 06:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Soooo... How are you today? :) Hows my room? You taking care of it during my vacation?Reaping101 06:07, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :No, everyone's being a jerk. --TatharNuar 06:10, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Awww Poor Tathar. Those lil kids are loads nicer when I'm around aren't they? They mind their p & q's. :)Reaping101 06:14, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Actually, they're not as bad as usual. They're still bad though. --TatharNuar 06:19, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Oh Tathar, you endure those kids like the good little mod you are. :) I'll be back before you know it to keep them in line. Reaping101 06:22, 2 January 2009 (UTC)